Kegajean IchiRukiHitsuHinaMatsuRen ?
by misutooo
Summary: baca aja sendiri iah? aku nggak pinter buat summary...  a


**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**KEGAJEAN ICHIRUKIHITSUHINAMATSUREN****© bedwetter XD**

**Warning (s): gaje, aneh, abal, gila…!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**KEGAJEAN ICHIRUKIHITSUHINAMATSUREN**

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia, Momo dan Matsumoto bekerja di restoran milik mereka berenam. Mereka adalah koki legendaris yang masuk dalam rekor muri sebagai ahli meracuni masyarat setelah Orihime Inoue (?)

Mereka sudah banyak bereksperimen di dapur. Ada yang buat cumi-cumi rebus campur strawberry, semangka rebus, peach bakar, jeruk goreng, chappy campur kuah bakso, dan pisang rebus (ini aja yang normal)

**Ichigo**

Saat Ichigo akan membuat eksperimen barunya, ia salah memasukkan bumbu. Ichigo ingin memasukkan garam tapi, yang diambilnya adalah asam laktat yang ditaruh Matsumoto sembarangan. Dan hasilnya adalah….-DUAR!- Ledakan dari panci berisi masakan-masakan laknatnya meledak dan menyiram muka Ichigo, Ichigopun mengalami luka serius dan di bawa ke RSJ oleh Hitsugaya.

**Rukia**

Sementara Rukia, ia sedang membuat kue tart berbentuk chappy. Nama kuenya adalah 'bolu citra rasa chappy' isi-isi dari kue itu adalah. Strawberry, pisang, semangka, peach, bahkan durian pun ikut eksis (?) Renji yang sedang asyik memakan pisangnya tidak sengaja menyenggol kue Rukia, alhasil kue Rukia nemplok di muka Ichigo yang baru direnovasi (?) "RUKIA! APA YANG LO LAKUKAN PADA WAJAH GUE YANG BARU DIRENOVASI!" Ichigo mencak-mencak. Rukia nutup telinganya pakai pisang habis nyolong dari Renji. Hitsugaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin hanya dia saja yang tidak stress di sana.

**Momo**

Momo sedang memasak makan malam, restoran mereka sekaligus dijadikan tempat tinggal. Yang Momo buat saat ini adalah ramen dan sukiyaki. Setelah selesai Momo membawa masakannya ke arah meja makan. Karena keisengan Hitsugaya yang menaruh kakinya di tempat Momo berjalan, Momo pun tersandung dan masakannya terbang kearah Renji. "Abarai!" panggil Momo memperingatkan. "iya?" sahut Renji dengan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa (apanya), terkena siraman masakan Momo. Alhasil part II, Renji pun mati dengan bahagia (?). Semua pada nge-deathglare Momo. Momo pun hanya cengengesan.

**Hitsugaya**

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, saking cerahnya hujan pun turun (?) Hitsugaya sedang membantu kakeknya yang paling (tidak) ia sayang menyiram bunga di taman. "Cucuku, kau begok apan bego sih? Yang disiram itu akarnya bukan daunnya…uhuk! Uhuk!" kata Yamamoto pada Hitsugaya yang sebenarnya pinter tapi geblek (?) dengan terbatuk-batuk. Maklum sudah bangkotan. Hitsugaya hanya berdecak kesal karena dikatain geblek. Ia pun mulai mencabut tanamannya dan menyiram akar-akar tanamannya itu. Yamamoto yang syok karena tanaman kesayangannya dicabut langsung stroke dan di bawa ke panti jompo (?) oleh Ichigo. "Tuh kakek semoga cepat bertemu ajalnya *plak!*" Hitsugaya pun durhaka.

**Matsumoto**

Malam harinya, saat Matsumoto sedang menonton video bokep hasil colongan dari kamar Hitsugaya (?), seseorang melempar pot tanaman ke jendela Matsumoto, jadilah jendela pecah. "HOI! Kurang ajar lo! Mau apa lo hah!" Matsumoto yang sudah emosi duluan. "Rangiku-chan~" kata orang yang melempar pot tersebut. "GIN!" pekik Matsumoto riang saking riangnya ia sampai terjatuh dari kamarnya lewat jendela (?) Gin hanya cengo melihat tingkah pacarnya yang gila. "GIN! GIN! GIN!" Matsumoto pun gila duluan. "I..iya, Rangiku-chan… kau harus kubawa ke dukun deh…" kata Gin sambil menarik tangan Matsumoto dan masuk ke mobil menuju dukun kesayangan Gin, Ki Joko Wijen alias Jejen alias Aizen.

Saat Hitsugaya akan mengantarkan segelas susu bersama Momo ke kamar Matsumoto, Momo pun menjerit histeris. "KYAAAAAAA!"

"Momo! Jangan lihat!" Hitsugaya langsung membekep mata Momo dan menutup mulut Momo. Ichigo, Renji yang udah hidup kembali (?) dan Rukia langsung nyamperin mereka berdua dan kaget melihat video bokep yang terus menyala, sampai-sampai Momo nosebleed ngeliat video tersebut dari celah-celah tangan Hitsugaya. "Toshiro! Kau memang kejam ya! Si Momo kau ajak nonton beginian!" Ichigo tanpa aba-aba langsung menonjok pipi Hitsugaya sampai terpental ke kasur. Rukia mengambil boneka chappynya dan melemparkan ke Hitsugaya, dan Renji mengambil tumpukan pisang hasil nyolong dari majikannya, Kuchiki Byakuya dan melemparnya ke Hitsugaya. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya cengo memandang Renji. Sementara Momo dengan antusiasnya malah menonton video bokep tersebut (?)

Saat Matsumoto dan Gin sudah pulang kembali, Matsumoto sudah tidak gila lagi. Ia malah ketawa-ketawa sendiri ngeliat foto tampang Ki Joko Wijen yang ganteng. Ia membuka laptopnya dan langsung memakai aplikasi photoscape dan mulai mengedit foto tersebut. Dan ia terpikir untuk mengerjai Hitsugaya dan memakai foto pacarnya, Hinamori Momo untuk eksperimennya saat ini. Setelah beberapa menit selesai, ia pakai foto kerjaan laknatnya untuk desktop laptopnya. Ia pun terkekek-kekek layaknya nenek lampir yang bingung mencari giginya. "hihihihi…hahahaha…hehehehe…hohohoho," tawa Matsumoto dan ia pun tertidur.

Saat Hitsugaya masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan berniat mematikan lampu kamar itu, matanya tak sengaja melotot melihat gambar yang terpampang jelas di layar desktop laptop kakaknya yang gila. Dari hidung Hitsugaya pun keluar asap seperti banteng yang mengamuk. Ia pun berlari kearah kamar Momo dan pertengkaranpun terjadi. Ini semua gara-gara Matsumoto.

**Ichigo & Rukia**

Pagi pun datang, Ichigo yang sedang menguap lebar pun keselek lalat yang secara sengaja masuk ke mulut Ichigo. Selang beberapa detikpun lalat itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo dengan tampang lemes. Kenapa? Karena lalat itu tak tahan dengan bau mulut Ichigo, wong orangnya aja belum sikat gigi kok (¬ ¬). Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu pun tertawa lebar dan sungguh malang nasibnya bahwa yang sekarang memasuki mulut Rukia adalah burung pelikan yang mencari ikan, pantas Rukia diincar, barusan ia makan ikan teri 2 kilo ==.

**Renji**

Renji sedang asyik-asyiknya memakan pisang dengan sahabat barunya, Yumichika yang ditemukannya di got dekat rumah, dan Ikkaku yang ditemukannya di dalam parit. Mereka adalah sepasang kura-kura kekasih telinga merah. Sekarang Renji sedang bingung mencari makanan untuk kura-kura barunya, karena Renji kehabisan ide, ia pun memberi makan kura-kuranya itu pisang. Jelas saja kura-kura itu tidak mau memakannya, wong makanannya bukan pisang kok ==. Karena kura-kura itu tidak mau makan, Renji pun kesal dan menginjak kura-kura malang (cuih!) itu bertubi-tubi. Kura-kura itupun meninggal dengan saling berpegangan tangan *lho?* Renji menyesal sekaligus senang (?) karena ia tak akan repot-repot memberi makan, dan menyesalnya bahwa kura-kura itu kura-kura langka yang berharga sangat tinggi. Renji pun nangis guling-guling.

oOo OWARI (?) oOo


End file.
